Voyage à Wayside
by dumas
Summary: Premier fanfic de la série FOP en français et un crossover avec la série Wayside, Timmy est dans un programme d'échange étudiant à Wayside. Timmy-Trixie, Chester-Tootie et Todd-Mauricette le nom de la VF de Wayside pour Maurecia


Voyage à Wayside par Dumas

Disclaimer: The Fairly OddParents (alias en France sous le titre «Mes parrains sont magiques» et au Québec, Canada sous le titre «Tes désirs sont désordres» est une création de Butch Hartman et la propriété de Nickelodeon, Nicktoons Network.

Wayside est une co-production entre Nickelodeon, Nelvana et Teletoon basé sur le livre «Sideways stories from Wayside School» de Louis Sachar.

Notes de l'auteur: pour le nom des personnages de Wayside, j'utiliserais les noms utilisé dans la VF: Maurecia-Mauricette, Stevens-Stéphane, Mr. Kidswatter-M.Claqueminus, Mrs Jewels-Mlle Bijou.

Une nouvelle journée commence à Dimmsdale, Californie. Timmy essaie de demander à Trixie d'être en vain sa petite amie et se fait rabrouer par le garde du corps quand ce n'est pas par Francis, un élève intimidant ou encore son professeur Denzel Crocker qui le soupsonne d'avoir des parrains magiques. Pour couronner le tout, Tootie la petite soeur de Vicky sa gardienne qui le torture à outrance, a une fixation sur lui. Timmy se demande si un jour le destin lui sourira en sa faveur.

«-Timmy, dit une voix basse provenant d'une montre de couleur rose, tu sais que parfois on ne peux pas tout avoir dans la vie. Tootie est quand même une bonne fille.

-Oui mais, chuchote un crayon de couleur vert, elle a pas la beauté de Trixie. -Écoute Wanda, dit Timmy à sa montre rose qui est en fait Wanda un de ses parrains magiques, je sais tout cela mais il faut ajouter que Tootie a pas aussi une beauté intérieure comme Trixie.

-Comme un petit côté «garçon manqué» pour son intérêt sur les jeux vidéo et les BD.

-Cosmo! s'écria Wanda au crayon magique, elle voulait en rajouter plus mais se ravisa en pensant que Cosmo a marqué un point et s'adresse ensuite à Timmy: Timmy, je crois qu'il faudrait...»

Wanda est interrompu brusquement par l'arrivée de Denzel Crocker au pupitre de Timmy.

«-Alors Turner? On parle tout seul ou on a des talents de ventriloque? Non, je sais l'exacte vérité, c'est que tu parles à des...PARRAINS MAGIQUES!!! dit Crocker en ayant des spasmes soudains et se tortionnant de douleur, Avoue!

-Mais M. Crocker, pour la 10 000 000ème fois, je n'ai pas de parrains magiques! Dit Timmy.

-Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette montre rose et ce crayon vert? Questionna Crocker en prenant le crayon vert. Comment réagiras-tu si je le...» Sur ce moment, la directrice de l'école Mademoiselle Waxelplax arrive. «Les enfants, j'ai une très grande nouvelle» dit-elle, vous vous souvenez d'un tirage pour un programme d'échange étudiant pour 5 personnes à une école nommée Wayside? Eh bien, j'ai la liste des gagnants. Trixie Tang, Tootie, Tad, Chester et...» Walxelplax se tut un moment pour faire durer le suspense... «Timmy Turner!»

-Comment? S'écria A.J l'intellectuel de la classe, mais pourquoi je ne suis pas dans la liste des gagnants?

-Eh bien, dit Waxelplax, les résultats ont été choisis par ordinateur et... -Je doute que ce soit un ordinateur, je présume même que ça soit une vache qui aurait tiré les noms par un simple hasard.

-Une vache, A.J! Hahahahaha! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela? Tu en inventes des trouvailles...

Pendant ce temps, Timmy parle à Cosmo et Wanda.

«-J'aurai jamais cru que la chance me sourirai enfin, dit-il -Timmy, dit Wanda, oublie pas que Tootie a aussi gagné ainsi que Tad.

-Ouaip, dit Cosmo, Tad va t'empêcher de tourner en rond.

-Je sais, soupira Timmy, je me demande s'il y a il y a quelqu'un de plus malchanceux que moi?

Timmy ne croyait pas si bien dire parce qu'au même moment, à un édifice de 30 étages de haut dans un quartier champêtre et bien tranquille qui n'est nul l'autre que l'école Wayside. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux dans la classe du dernier étage de Wayside se fait sermonner.

-«Todd, dit l'institutrice madame Bijou, je marque ton nom au tableau de discipline.

-Mais madame Bijou, dit Todd, je...

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu retourneras chez toi avec le bus de la maternelle.

-Que peut-il m'arriver de pire? se dit-il.

-Votre attention S.V.P, annonça une voix sortant du haut-parleur de la classe, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous allons recevoir des élèves de l'école élémentaire de Dimmsdale de Californie dans le cadre d'un programme d'échange étudiant.» La voix en question était celle du directeur de Wayside, Monsieur Claqueminus qui soudain, devenait moins joyeux.

«-Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ces sornettes au lieu de m'occuper de priorités plus importantes comme manger mes beignes ou aller à une partie de tennis ou de golf». Fulmina Claqueminus qui avait oublié d'éteindre son micro. «Oups! Euh...héhéhé...comme je le disais, je laisse la responsabilité à 4 étudiants de s'occuper de nos invités. Les 4 étudiants en question sont: Mauricette, Dana, Miron...

-C'est Myron monsieur C, réplica Myron via le haut-parleur.

-Bien Marcel et finalemenent 343 rue Favreau.

-Comme toujours M.Claqueminus m'appelle par mon adresse, dit Todd.

-Là-dessus, je dois vous quitter, il faut que je me libère du fil de mon micro. Louis!!!!! À L'AIDE!!!!!!!! Comme si les problèmes que ces goozacks me fait ce n'est pas assez!» cria M. Claqueminus prisonnier.

À Suivre...


End file.
